


Blair's Night

by BloodiedDomain



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Blair is evil in this, Blair is living darkness, Hunger For Power, Jealousy, Luna and Celestia are only mentioned, so it's not great, this was a spur of the moment thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodiedDomain/pseuds/BloodiedDomain
Summary: A legend lost to time craves to be remembered, and if that includes dethroning the princesses and forcing Equestria to fear her once again, then so be it.I was listening to Davy Jones' theme. I've still no idea how that fueled this to be written, but oh well.





	

_If Nightmare Moon had a night dedicated to her, why couldn't she have one too?_

_She was just as powerful and feared, maybe even more so, but here she was in a tiny cave that could barely contain her._

_Was she just not as important before her decent? Was she not as much of a surprise?_

_She was once a much needed witch to her village, and a kind hearted person._

_Was it that she was just too lost in history? Was she from too long ago to be remembered?_

_That must have been it._

_She was from a bygone era, a time shrouded in darkness that not many wanted to remember or dared to remembered._

She shifted in her darkness and opened her pure white eyes.

_Maybe it was time for her return It had been centuries since she last showed herself_

_Maybe they needed another reminder of why they didn't go into the shadows_

She smiled her fanged smile and pulled at the smoke and darkness around her, forcing herself into a form she hadn't taken in far too many years.

_It is time._

She stepped out into the dimmer than usual moonlight and took in a deep breath

"They may have forgotten about me and my shadows, but soon they will remember why they fear the Dark."

She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of sleeping princesses who controlled the sun and the moon.

"Little Sun and Moon, oh how your subjects will miss you."

Once she opened them once again, she was standing before the throne in Celestia's Castle.

_And oh how you will fear me_

She chuckled to herself and dissipated into black smoke, reaching out to find the two princesses.

When she felt them, she whispered words of change and turned the sisters into birds, Celestia a dove and Luna a nightingale, and formed cages around them.

She then reached out to the guards and filled their minds and dreams with with fear and shadows, waking many up from their slumber and forcing others to scream in terror.

Then she reached out further, past the castle walls and allowing her darkness to fill homes and minds alike, with tendrils of black smoke and plums of dark mist.

She pulled her self together from the darkness once again, and began to sing a lullaby as she walked up the steps to what was now her throne.

Once she was sat down, she formed a crown from the dark smoke and rested it upon her head, smiling to herself as she finished her song.

"Thus, I declare tonight, the night of the winter solstice, as Blair's Night."

She closed her eyes and hummed to herself.

_And the night that Equestria comes to fear the name Blair Dark once again._

**Author's Note:**

> Not the greatest, I know, but like I said, this was a spur of the moment thing and I needed to get this out of my mind.


End file.
